


Say Something

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, ugghhh i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: check out my tumblr if you want toclickclickclick





	Say Something

Elide heard Lorcan’s keys in the door and then it opened.

“E? Where are you?” His deep and rolling voice rung through the hallway to the bathroom where she sat on the edge of the bathtub, a positive pregnancy test in hand.

At his voice she wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks, she called out in a wavering voice she willed him to not hear, “In here!”

His footsteps grew louder as he neared and she hid the test under her thigh. Lorcan entered small room, leaning against the doorframe.

“What are you doing?”His brow lowered slightly, a concerned light edging in his eyes.

She shook her head slightly and didn’t meet his eyeline. Lorcan shoved off the doorframe and kneeled in front of her. She still averted her gaze, not trusting herself to not completely break in front of him.

He gripped her chin and forced her eyes to connect with his. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Her chin wobbled, “I’m not crying.”

A hard edge entered his inky eyes. “Yes, you are.”

“I’m no—“

“Cut the bullshit, El. I know you. Why are you crying?” She took a shuddering breath and her eyes welled up again.

She didn’t say anything, only let the tears fall as she took the test from under her leg and shoved it into his hand.

He seemed confused and looked down, staring at it, the silence stretching for what seemed like eternity.

She bit her bottom lip, her heart clenching in her chest. “Say something. Anything.”

He finally looked back up, utter shock in his eyes. “Are you serious? Is this real?”

Elide chewed the inside of her cheek and nodded, her dark eyes wide and nervous.

Tears welled in his eyes that were mirrored in hers. “You’re pregnant?”

She removed a hand form the edge of the tub and cupped his face, his stubble scratching her soft palm. “Yeah, we’re having a baby. I’m pregnant, L.”

Lorcan’s face split into a heartbreaking grin, his eyes lined with silver as he grazed his fingers over the fabric of her shirt. He looked up at her and she could see the question in his eyes. She nodded and he lifted her shirt, exposing her still flat stomach.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips just below her belly button, “Welcome, little one.”

The words triggered something in her and she cried silently, Lorcan looking up when he felt her tears drop into his hair. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “Nothing, nothing is wrong. It just hit me that we’re gonna have a family. A little wee babe to call our own.”

He rose on his knees and held her against his chest, her hands curled into his sweater. “I know, love. I can’t wait.”

She pressed herself into his chest, his arms coming around her. He stroked luxurious circles into her sides, his hands warming her through the cotton t-shirt. His chin rested on the crown of her head and he breathed in the scent of her.

And it was there, in the bathroom of their little house, that their family began.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr if you want to clickclickclick


End file.
